Code Geass: The Second American Revolution
by BlackHawk571X
Summary: After 200 years of war, racism, and utter hate created by Britannia, one man finally steps up to declare and fight for the dreams of the rebels of the old American colonies. He will face great challenges and greater enemies as war begins, but what does an exiled prince has to do with any of it. Apparently a lot. Watch as two rebellions happen at once against Britannia. Rated M


**Hello everyone, Blackhawk571X here!I planned to make this the third story back in 2015 but life has a funny way of doing things to plans made. And now that I finally have a solid plot for the story, I can finally write it. With some of my stories actually making progress, I feel that another story was needed to give a new hype to my writing. This time in Code Geass, with a real America vibe to it, from real americans. So without further ado, here is Chapter 1!...of Code Geass: The Second American Revolution.**

In Area 11, the students gather in the gym for a special live event from their homeland, yes the conquerors that stripped away the status, the livelihoods and yes...the names of the Japanese people, but for the students, who are mostly Britannians anyway, could not be bothered be it. The reason of this live event is in honor to the death of one of the royal family, Prince Clovis the Viceroy of Area 11. One of the students who were not feeling sad from the prince or aminosty of their superiors was the one who actually killed the man himself, Lelouch Lamperouge. He watched as his former country, the one who's emperor, whose father exiled him and his sister nunnally to Japan when it was still Japan. For years, he waited to have the chance to start a rebellion against his father's empire and have his revenge for both Nunnally and his mother.

"And now, his Royal Majesty, the 98th emperor of the Holy Britannian Empire." A spokesperson sounded out as a man stepped forward. With royal garbs and excessive hair rolls that covered his shoulders, he stood tall to speak his position to the world, already having people stare in anger of the meer sight of him, one of which was his son.

"All men..are not created equal! Some are born swiffer afoot, some with greater beauty, some are born into poverty...and other born sick and feeble. Both in birth and upbringing, in sheer scope of ability, every human is inherently different! Yes, that is why people discriminate against one another, which why there is struggle, competition, and the unfaltering march of progress. Inequality...is not wrong. Equality is! What of the E.U. which made equality a right? Rabble politics by a popularity contest. The Chinese Federation with its equal distribution of wealth? A nation of lazy dillards! But not our beloved Britannia, we fight! We compete! Evolution is continuous! Britannia alone moves forwards and advance steadily into the future! Even the death of my son Clovis, shows the unfaltering march of progress. We will fight on! We shall struggle, compete, plunder and dominate! And in the end, the future shall be ours! All Hail Britannia!" The emperor finished with a fist up, invoking the rest of the soldiers and civilians to chant their line, All Hail Britannia. The chant goes on as two boys and a girl watched from Japan of the live cast. One looked to be sad and clenching his fist. A girl with green hair looked at the tv where it showed the live cast from the capitol.

"So...this is your enemy...well." The green haired girl said montone. See the man with his fist held high as the chant continued.

"All Hail Britannia!" Lelouch looked at his father in anger.

"All Hail Britannia!" An orange haired girl looked at the screen with an uncomfortable feeling.

"All Hail Britannia!" A blond haired girl looked at the video with indifference.

"All Hail Britannia!" A green haired girl looked down at the ground, the feeling of inferiority and racism in her being. And the chant would go on for a while before cutting out to other things like news or other speeches. But it will never happen...for the next event...will be spoken for years to come...and remembered in history forever.

Charles Zi Britannia starred in boredom of yet again another speech for his 'people' to hear, just because his son died to some eleven. And just when it was about to be over, a sudden flash of light appeared above him in the ceiling. And that was all the warning he would get as he looked...to see a spear heading right towards him! He stared in shock as the spear flew by him, but not without cutting his cheek as if by design of the assultint! And as the spear lodged itself behind him in the floor, all the chants, all the cheers, and even the cries for more royal blood...stopped. The whole world stopped at the event they saw on live television...and the only response...is shock. Lelouch was flabbergasted. Someone tried to kill the emperor on live television. That...that is insane! All the students, the civilians, nobles, and even rebels and enemies of Britannia worldwide had a look of shock etched on their face. The world practically stopped to stare at the attempt on the emperors life, in his own capital for god's sake! Charles was feeling different emotions at the moment: Shock, anger and hints of fear. He won't admit it himself, but the idea of someone trying to kill him in his own home was laughable to him in the past. But now, as he moved his hand to feel the cheek cutted by the spear, and was more shocked at what he found. Blood. Blood on his hands. His very own blood! At the meer movement of the emperor, the world started to come around to the situation, and for the Britannia, despite their great power, was now experiencing their worst nightmare. Assassination...of their country's leader.

"Assassin! Assassin! Find him! Find and kill him!" One of the royal princesses that were there seemed to get out of her shock and wiped the entire house of soldiers in charge of the defence of the royal family out of their shock and went on a manhunt. It was chaotic, as screams were heard throughout the building of the assembly, as the royal daughters and sons surround Charles to see if he was alright. Charles was staring at the blood on his hand, feeling the very blood through his veins boiling as someone had the audacity of trying to kill him. But what he did not realize at the moment, that the man on the ceiling was not attempting to kill him, but rather prove a point. No one is safe...in the wake of war...especially a revolution. Soon lights begin to turn off one by one in second intervals as the screams intensify and the soldiers desperty try to find the one responsable, not realizing that the one they are looking for...is not alone. As so as the last bulb not shining a beam on Charles and his family, they struck! People dressed as civilian clothing dropped the disguises and hammered the Britannian soldiers while they are blind by the darkness surrounding them. Charles and his family heard the fighting happening as screams and yells of pain, grunts of pain, and even the sound of flesh tearing can be heard. Charles starred in wonderment anger of what was going on! If this is a rebellion happening, why was he and his family alive. But he didn't have to wonder anymore as the screams finally stopped, only wimperings of his family and those in the darkness can be heard. It would only be for a few seconds before the lights finally kicked on, causing Charles and his family to shield their eyes. And once they were able to see...most wished they didn't. For in their view, it was only described as one thing: Massacre. Bodies on the ground soaked in red as different parts of their body was cut down, slash's can be seen on themselves, and many of the civillains that had the unfortunate of staying in the room now knelt in terror...the only ones standing is what really caught the world by surprise. Soldiers. Not Brittainains but rebels. And they were wearing old historic clothing...from the colonial era with strange guns. And then...a clap was heard.

 **Clap! Clap! Clap!**

Charles heard the clapping and tried to find the source, only to catch a figure in the ceiling as a man clapped his hands, only seeing the shadow of the man as he clapped for a few seconds...for the whole world to watch in shock.

 **Clap!...Clap!...Clap!**

The man stopped clapping, unable to show the world his amused smile as he was hidden by the shadow of the lights between him. And then...he spoke.

"Brillant. Absolutely awe-inspiring! You have such a way with words that could make even the most silver tongued person beg for lessons from you. To think that you have the absolute power...to tell the world what you believe is right...and dared anyone to tell you that you are wrong. And if they do...you crushed them...if they resist...you torture them...and if they stay to their beliefs...to the very end...you kill them. How in the world...had your empire stood unchallenged is beyond me. But...today...that ends." The man said as he stepped forward to fell from the rifters. Many gasped in shock at his walking to fall over, but they did not see the line as he slowly descended at the last moments, the man landed on his feet hard on the ground. Not enough to break them, but enough to stay off his feet after the show. The man looped around to disconnect the line behind him, letting the world see the uniform he had on, and many were shocked and confused to see colonial era style clothing. A blue officer jacket with yellow trims and undershirt, yellow slacks, boots, a cloth on his neck and a rounded hat on his head. The only thing missing is the white puffed hair from the mooker of a once forgotten rebel of the old empire as he looked at Charles with a neutral stare, but then he smiled while he walked up to him.

"You know Charles, I think you really do believe, that no one, and I mean no one can touch you. But now, I think you have been humbled by today's lesson...that's if you have anything that is humbling to your soul." The man said as he stood five feet from Charles. The emperor stares at the man as he smiled in smugness.

"Funny, I would have to think that as well. Thank you rabble, for now I have to remind my guards to double secure my palace after I make you suffer for this farce." Charles said smugly, making the man chuckle as if hearing a joke.

"You would love that, don't you? You would like to see others suffer for your amusement huh? Why? Cause it gives you power? Feel like a god? You may have ruled with absolute power and fear over your subjects. But those days are over, Charles, for you are gonna be the last emperor to rule over this nation." The man said, seeing the mad glares sent at him by the royal family. But Charles was not amused at the play of words sounding like a threat.

"Is that a threat, rabble?" Charles said, standing his ground. The man then slowly walked up to him.

"Boys...make threats, emperor.." The man said as he got within inches of his face.

"Men...makes promises. And I promise you Charles... that before you die...you will experience...what you have been giving the world." The man, getting an eyebrow raise from the emperor.

"And what, pretail, would that be?" Charles said, getting a smirk from the man.

"Despair." The man, walking around the family as he looked for his spear.

"Despair? Just exactly how is it, that you'll make me feel despair?" Charles said with a laugh, which was followed by the others in his family, except a few there. He didn't say anything as he got between a few royals to grab his spear. It was gold tipped native american spear with the body of hard wood and feathers on it. Some royalty saw the spear and widen their eyes at the text with a snake in the middle of it on the side of the spear.

 _ **Don't Tread on Me**_

The man smiled with a laugh of his own, before he gave a kicker to them.

"It's rather simple really. It's not that hard at all, but I'll let you be the judge." The man said as he twirled his spear. Many saw the grace of the spear twirling as he stared at Charles.

"First, I'm gonna break the loyalty of the soldiers of your armies, both home and afar. Second, I'm gonna make sure that certain members of power disappear, one by one. Third, I'm gonna dissolve the respect the world has for you and make them stop being afraid of you once and for all." The man said as he walked back to the spot where he was in front of Charles, stabbing the spot between them, standing the spear before Charles.

"And finally...I gonna destroy the love your family has for you, both genuine and false for their own designs. And once everyone that once feared you, respected you, loved you becomes the very blades against you...and destroy you...you may then...have my permission to die." The man said, not bothering to see the shocked angry looks of Charles family, but Charles was indifferent.

"You have quite the work ahead of you. Perhaps killing me now should be ideal to you and your rabble. But now you will never have the chance again." Charles said, seeing the man chuckle a low laughs.

"Yea I should have, huh? It would have be better to kill you then, huh?" The man said with a grin on his face while some are still angry at him. But then man said his next piece.

"But I don't want to now...do you wish to know why I won't?" The man asked, getting a growl from Charles at how nonchalant he was being.

"Why?" Charles said, looking mad at the rabble. The man then leaned up to Charles' ear to whisper something to him. In one second he was confused, but then his face contorted in rage. The man smirked at how easy it was to pull his strings and walked back, to hear the doors banged on by a force outside.

"Well then, as much as I like to stay and have tea and chat on how I plan to destroy the empire, I need to run, for there are...others I like to meet soon." The man said as he walked around to face the doors at the end, his soldiers facing their guns at it when it exploded. From the halls outside, numerous soldiers and nightmare frames filled the room. With over 200 boots on the ground and 15 nightmare frames that was able to get in, it would be enough against the man's soldiers, which is about 50 men including the man himself. But he smirked at the chance to prove them how flawed their nightmares and weapons really are. One of the knightmares pointed his rifle at the man near the royal family as he walked down the steps.

"Halt! Surrender now or we will open fire!" The nightmare frame pilot yelled out, getting a chuckle from the man.

"Of course I would, but would it be more productive to kill your prisoners now then in the future?" The man said, getting confused looks from the Britannia soldiers, while the rebels smirked at what he was getting at. They would rather die now then be toys or slaves for them to toss away later, at least not without a fight.

"Stop this now! You're all Britannians yes? Then why fight us? Aren't you loyal to your nation?" The pilot asked, now seeing scowls on the faces of the rebels.

"Do not dare call us Britannians, boy! For that is the name of slaves of the old world!" The man yelled, getting looks of shock from not the soldiers, but also mostly the royal family. To think that a rabble had the gall of calling the name of their nation...a name of slaves! And not just the Britannians watching was shocked, some of the rebels were intrigued at the way of words of the Rebel-Brit. Some of which was from the Asian countries, like Tohdoh, was impressed by the show of courage that the men was showing. But he knew that because of where he and his men is, they will die or be captured alive. Tohdoh will find out then and there...that anything is possible...with the power of the ancients. The man then yelled out again.

"Yes...me and my brothers-in-arms may be born of Britannian blood...but until this war is over and our nation is born...we will bleed, fight, and die...AS AMERICANS!" The man yelled out, pulling out a phone from his pocket. Many were too shocked to do anything as the man called themselves Americans when they saw the phone in his hand. With a few swipes and button presses, he finally pressed a button that did the unthinkable. Without warning, the power to not only to the grid...but also to the knightmare frames and the huds on the helmets cut out. As soon as it happened, the frames suddenly fell to the ground, either knelt down or fell flat, and the soldiers lost all focus without the hub as then the man gave a hand signal to his man. As soon as he did that, the men pull out their rifles and let them have it. In one second more than a quarter was dead and the loyalists then tried to fire back when they found out a horrible truth. The emp pulse did more than knocking out the power to the grid and their nightmares, but also to their firearms, and yet theirs was firing. But if one were to look hard enough, every weapon of theirs spit out something...a casing...which meant...gunpower! The Brittainains stood no chance at the primitive yet effective weapons cut them down like hot knife to butter. And finally the last one died, the power slowly came back on in emergency mode, but they didn't care, they came and did what they did and now they need to run. The rebels ran out to the streets as the man turned to the family with a glare, and some most of the family was shocked at the how their superior palace army got cut down by less than a quarter of their numbers, with only gunpowder guns and a emp bomb. But Charles was actually engaged at how the rebel defeated his palace army with ease with only an emp bomb, and he laughed.

"Hahahahahaha, now this is a challenge have been looking for! To think that those capable of defeat a Britannian army with such ease, would be rebel Brittainains. You have a bright future ahead as my enemy, rebel!" Charles said with a evil look on his face, while the man scowl at him.

"Be very careful of what you wish for, Charles. You might get more than you asked for." The man said, walking away, not seeing the emperor smile evilly.

"Of course rebel! For the only one who will regret this day is you, especially one without a name!" Charles said, getting the man to stop in his tracks.

"I do have a name...and it will be a name that will haunt you and your followers for the rest of your days." The man said, not facing them, but turned enough to see out of the corners of his eyes. Charles smirked at the man.

"Then be all means, tell us. For we will gladly carve it into your tombstone." Charles said. The man stopped and thought of what to say, but...it was already decided for him.

"My name...is George Washington...the Second." The man called George said, walking away to his escape with his brothers-in-arms, not seeing the absolute looks of shock of all the royal family there. Even Charles had to admit...fighting this George Washington The Second...will be remembered forever. On the streets, gunfire was dominating the peaceful air of Pendragon, the capitol of their enemy, George saw his men heading to an airbase in the south and followed them there. He caught up to them and begin assied the situation.

"How much left?" George asked, seeing his rebel in arms look at him.

"Sir, we only have 15 mags left, and four emp grenades. Sir, I think we can do this." The soldier said, getting a pat from George at his optimism.

"I know son. The diaries I've found helped us in making modern weapons that use gunpowder. It may be louder and have more kick back, but it will do for now. Now we just need to get out of here. Sergeant, have our lift responded yet?" George asked, seeing a old war radio on his back with a anti-emp casing for this mission.

"They did sir! They They took a few shuttles from the hanger of the royal family and some gunships as well. They said the Brits will track us as soon as we enter the air space surrounding Pendragon." The radioman said.

"Let them track us, for those shuttles is just step one of escaping the area. We'll head to mexico before we have to jump out. Afterwards, it just a march to the coast. This is it...are you ready men?!" George asked, getting a chorus of 'yes general!' from all his men. He smiled at the spirit of his men, before he looked up to see some of their knightmares working, but sluggish. That was when he made the call.

"Move now! Head to the end of the strip!" George said, getting his rifle out too and fired at the knightmares as he and his men moved to rendezvous with their rides George then called out to his men.

"Don't waste ammo at their hulls! Aim for the feet and joints! Cripple them! Bring them down!" George yelled out and saw that his hunch was right. As soon as he gave the call, Knightmares that were sluggish before now fall to new problems thanks to the bullets of the 'powder' guns and some immediately fell to the ground while some couldn't move their joints to continue chase. George saw that some could still move and he gave the word.

"Get to cover!" George yelled and jump from the concrete block before him, hearing the big piston guns firing at his men. And he heard screams of his men as most found cover, but some were not so lucky. He then saw that the lights went on slowly in Pendragon as the knightmares came close. George got out of cover, seeing the weapon point at him from almost everywhere. He and his men , 28 at most, huddle together as he dropped a bag one of them had. The bag immediately popped open as a balloon aired itself quickly, George saw a transport coming towards them. He then sees it pull up by the Brits as they knelt to the ground to the man coming out. It was no other than Charles himself as he smile at them smugly. He then walked up to them with only a few feet away.

"I must say that you disappointed and impressed me, George. I really thought you would get out of Pendragon to enact your so-called plan. But now this farce is over. Surrender now, and your lives...may be spared." Charles said, trying to be kind and caring. But the rebels saw right through it.

"We will not be fooled to think you would spare us, Charles. You might as well kill us now." George said, staring into the eyes of Charles. He, on the other hand, was furious, for he could've use the knowledge he had to further dominate the world. But he relented and gave the order.

"Very well then, George. I will grant you death. Commander, dispose of these rebels." Charles said, walking away. The man he gave the order complied.

"Yes your Majesty. By your command. All men, prepare to fire!" The man said, getting his underlings to aim their weapons at them. George then closed his eyes, thinking that without their rides, this was the end. But the sound of an engine caught his ears, as well as everyone else, which made George opened his eyes to see Charles look back at him with mild shock. The sight made George smirk at the plan was back into action, the cavalry has arrived. Soon they all saw two shuttle transports coming towards them, escorted by 6 gunships, and they let their stock rip into the Brits. Soon the gunships open up on the troops on the ground, buying the rebel time to hook themselves up to the line connecting to the balloon that inflates earlier. Why the Brits didn't shoot it down was a mystery, but now is not the time to think about it at the moment, for George's plan to escape Pendragon was coming into play. George hooked himself to the line as the gunships pass by, letting both the Brits troops and emperor look at them, and he look at him with a smirk. As soon as he did, the shuttles caught the ballon with their wings, pulling both the ballon and rebels with them. One by one the rebels soared into the air as a troop tried to fire at George, when he was shot by a big gun in his hand. George then gave a two finger salute from his other hand when he was pulled as well. Slowly but surely, the shuttles take the rebels as the gunships followed behind, escaping Pendragon. Their next step already in motion.

 **Back at the airstrip**

Charles was furious right now. Somehow, by sheer luck or blessing from the gods, the rebels that not only attacked him and his family, but caused chaos in the capitol for the whole world to see. What once was a state funeral for his son Clovis, was now a sight of embarrassment of their failure to not only secure the palace, but also attack his army, leaving many to fill body bags and graves. The only good that came out of it was the position of these 'powder' guns the rebel left behind, or more actually, pulled them from their dead bodies. But it wasn't enough, this 'George Washington II had not only made fools of his army in front of the world but also challenge him face to face and pretty much declared war on his empire. He thought of how he would make the man suffer when multiple begin to sound off in the distance, and from what he will see will drive him even mad.

 **Back at the shuttles**

As soon as George got onboard, he pulled out a detonator to 'give' Charles a 'makeover' at his capitol. He chuckle at what face he would make at the sight of his work as a goodbye present as he walked to the cockpit of the shuttle.

"How long till we get to the Texas-Leon border?" George asked

"About a few hours sir. But if those Brits get to us before the airdrop, we need to think of something quick. I know we shouldn't waiver our faith of you sir, but we need something concrete, general." The pilot said, getting a pat from George at the end with a smile.

"You let me be concerned of what may happen in the next few hours. Just fly to the waypoint, and we will achieve victory over Britannia. Do you trust me?" George asked, getting a nod from the pilot.

"Yes General sir!" The pilot said, getting another pat from his general.

"Then head to the point and we will begin the next step." George said, leaving the cockpit. He smiled at how it was finally time to start the next revolution in Britannia to respark the American dream the old rebels wanted to fight for. But as he thought about the next operation his rebellion could do, another man on the other side of the world was thinking the same thing.

 **Japan/Area 11**

 **Ashford academy**

Lelouch has gotten back to his dorm room, still wrapping his mind of what had happen in Britannia. Him and C.C was in the dining room, playing the events from the spear throw to the phone in his hand which disconnected the live cast, no doubt making a lot of people around the world discuss what they have seen. Rebel Britannians...or Americans as they called themselves, is something that has never happened in Britannian history...or so they thought. Lelouch was thinking about it more when he saw his little sister come through the day with the help of their maid.

"Lelouch? Are you in here, big brother?" The sister asked, both blind and crippled at a early age, but it didn't bought her down. Lelouch smiled at his sister, thanking whatever god was watching them for not letting whatever the emperor almost suffered happen to her.

"Nunnally. Hey, sorry I didn't see you earlier. My mind was on different things right now." Lelouch said, getting a shake from her head.

"It's ok big brother. Me and Miss Sayoko were at the gardens when we heard what happened at home. Is it true?" Nunnally asked a little worried. Despite the fact their father strip them of their titles and exile them to Japan, she still love her family. She possessed a heart of gold no other in the family has. Lelouch sighed at his sisters love for her family, even the bastard of a father that was the emperor.

"I'm afraid so Nunnally. I'm actually still wondering how he got through all the security of the palace. But it's nothing to concern ourselves with, we need to focus on us now. They will handle these 'Americans' soon, ok?" Lelouch said, getting a nod from his sister.

"Yes big brother." Nunnally said with a cute smile, which made him smile too. No matter what horror e may go through, that smile always brighten his day up.

"Ok then. Let's get you to bed then, shall we?" Lelouch said, taking the handles of her wheelchair while he mouthed to Sayoko 'We'll talk later' at the silent question she was asking. She nodded and head off to do your duties of the house like dorm, as Lelouch takes his sister to bed. As he walked through the halls, he still wondered how he accomplish so much in so little time. The fact that the 'Americans' broke into the palace, killed most of the soldiers in attendance and practully declared war against his empire...right in his face. Lelouch smiled evilly of how he can acquire such a pawn in his plan to destroy Britannia, once and for all. But little did anyone knew at the time, the shifts of fate were already making that meeting a possibility. And if they ever do meet, Britannia will face it's darkest hour, and darkest war ever. The Black Rebellion...and The Second American Revolution...has begun.

 **Ya-ya-ya-ya-ya-ya Alrighty then! I hope you guys like it so far, and if I made some mistakes, sorry this story was rushed. I got very excited at finally deciding the plot of this story now that I had more experience in writing. (Still am, leave me be) But I hope that this has got your interest and I hope you will like the patriotic American vibe I will throw in this fucked up unverce. People that we've like will not dead, people that we don't will suffer. Yes...this story will get dark at times... but also very loving and tearful. But that is something I will have to write for you all to enjoy. Thank you guys for reading and I'll see you in the next chapter! Later!**


End file.
